In the Aftermath
by Zyrorai
Summary: What happens after Zelda sends Link back in time in OoT? What happens in between then and the beginning of MM? Just a little war, strange effects of time reversal, nothing too strange. ) Please read!
1. Back to the Temple of Time

Disclaimer: Zelda, Link, and related characters, places, and objects aren't mine! Really! I just kidnapped them for a little while. Oh, and the quote thingamabob in front of the chapter idea isn't even mine either! It comes from Dune! (a pretty good book, BTW) 

A/N: Hi! Thanks for clicking on this story! I hope you won't be disappointed! In summary, it's the events that happen immediately after Link gets sent back in Ocarina of Time until the beginning of Majora's Mask. Now why don't you read?

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Back to the Temple of Time

_What we have written here is true. It is as true as any written document can be.  Words are always up to the interpretation of the reader. In here, we write history. It is not some myth or legend—THIS REALLY HAPPENED. What verification do we have? Few and scattered alibis. The open-minded will accept this. The skeptical will discredit this. Read at your own will._

**-Introduction from "The Lost Years"**

**by**** Queen Zelda I**

Finally, they were back in the Temple of Time. Link rubbed his eyes to clear them of the blue light. He and Navi were beyond the Door of Time, in the Chamber of the Master Sword. White sunlight was pouring out of the only window. Elation? Weariness? Relief? Sadness? His emotions and thoughts were in turmoil when there was a familiar tap on his shoulder. 

"Navi?" he asked as he usually did. Countless times in the recent months or, well, years, his guardian fairy gave him valuable, or sometimes annoying, advice. Before her arrival one early morning seven years…no, wait, a couple weeks ago, the most dreadful thing he had to worry about was getting shoved around by Mido or his cohorts. Or maybe getting attacked by a Wolfos in the Lost Woods. Of course, now he knew that there were much worse things possible. 

"We've come a long way together, haven't we, Link?" said the little fairy. He nodded. Yes, they had done some pretty amazing things. "The first time I saw you," she continued, "I thought the Deku Tree had gone mad. One sleepy boy going to save Hyrule?"

"Well, I didn't turn out too bad, did I?" Link said defensively, but smirking at the same time.

"No, I suppose not. Congratulations, hero. Now I have fulfilled my promise to the Deku Tree," Navi said, sighing. She fluttered in front of Link. "I…I will have to leave now."

Link blinked in confusion. "What?!?"

"Oh geez, I really suck at goodbyes…I just have to leave now. I have to go my own way for awhile and—"

"So now you're simply going to leave." He couldn't believe this. Leave? Just as suddenly as she came? Navi was his constant companion. She was there, helping him, when he was in trouble. Somehow, Link couldn't imagine not having her around with her little quirks. Always yelling "hey!" or "watch out!" when he was about to get killed. Always pestering him on what to do next. Always saying things at the most inconvenient time. 

"It's just the way it is," said the little fairy sadly. "You are a Hylian, Link. I--I'm a forest fairy. One day, I think, we will see each other again. Or perhaps our descendents. But I will never forget."

"That might just be impossible." Link took a deep breath. "What can I say? Goodbye…then."

"Goodbye, Link. And I'm sorry." She didn't need to say what she was sorry for. Navi flew over and kissed him on the cheek. White and pristine as always, the fairy flew higher and higher towards the one window until her pale form was lost in the sunlight. 

He didn't understand why she had to leave, but he supposed that there are just some unexplainable things…He forced himself not to cry or do anything like that. After all, he managed well enough before she came…but everything was different now. Link would miss his little friend. 

His gaze fell on the Master Sword. He was almost sad to give up that legendary relic. It was just an inanimate object, but to Link, it was a little bit more than that. It was sort of like saying goodbye to an old friend.

"Well, see you, then…don't get rusty or anything." He smiled. Some might say that he was crazy, talking to a sword.  

The young Hylian finally turned around and walked out through the Door of Time. He saw the three glittering Spiritual Stones and wondered what to do with them. He certainly didn't have a use for them now. They were the keys to the Sacred Realm…where Ganondorf was sealed up. It was perhaps possible for someone someday to want to release that evil Gerudo. Perhaps for the Triforce of Power, if nothing else. 

He walked down the steps to the altar and picked up each of the hovering stones. Immediately, the Door of Time started to close of its own accord and the Triforce emblem above the door went dark. Link put the three stones in his pocket and looked for the Ocarina of Time. It would definitely not do to have that fall in the wrong hands.

However, he couldn't find it. All he had was his Fairy Ocarina that Saria had given him. Link thought about it for a moment. Of course! Zelda had it! Since she sent him back in time with the instrument, somehow she still had it! But hadn't she needed to throw it to him in the first place when she was fleeing the castle…? Oh, this was getting confusing! Where would she and Impa be now? In hiding? It hurt his head trying to figure it all out. 

In any case, he needed to find her…and try to figure some things out. 

Link left the Temple of Time and headed toward the Market. There was the usual bustle of people, people crowding around market stalls, people bustling in and out of shops, people chasing animals…There was a constant murmur of conversation that was so commonplace that Link almost laughed. Kakariko, the one seven years into the future, always had a frightened silence hanging over it and the mournful clunking of the windmill. 

Link walked around unnoticed, trying to hear snatches of conversations. He wanted to find out what was going on at the castle right now. But all he heard were things he already knew, Zelda and Impa escaping on a white horse, soldiers attacking the castle, blah blah blah blah…He saw two guys talking by a tree and wandered over there. 

"That black horse almost kicked me!" said the one dressed in red.

The one in blue laughed. "What a coward you are!"

"But it did!"

"Almost did."

"Close enough."

"Well, yeah, who was on it?"

"That Gerudo. He seriously scared me with that red hair and green skin."

"Green skin? What are you talking about? No one has green skin!"

"That doesn't matter, them Gerudo do!"

"Awww, forget it. You just drank a little too much last night."

That conversation was pretty much pointless. Those two guys were idiots anyways. It seemed as though no one really knew what happened up at the castle. Sighing, Link walked to the back alleys, which were always a bit quieter. He was starting to get a headache. As he turned the corner of one of the alleys, he saw a man sitting on the ground, resting his back against the stone wall. What surprised Link was the fact that the man was a guard. He walked closer. 

"Hello?" Link asked questioningly. He looked down at the guard and slightly recoiled. The man had a large stomach wound. Desperately he looked around for help. "Navi!" he called. But then he remembered that Navi wasn't with him anymore. She couldn't cast a healing spell for him anymore or even give him advice. His stomach clenched. The man stirred and opened his eyes.

"Green clothes…Princess Zelda wanted to give you something."

"Yes, yes, I got it, everything's fine now," said Link distractedly, searching his pockets for a bottle of potion, or anything. He had bottles, but they were all empty. He had used them up during the last battle. But, that was in the future, right? Why didn't he have the potions he had when he first went into the Temple of Time?

"No, she said to go to the Temple of Time…"

"It's okay, everything's alright now, but what happened at the castle?" asked Link earnestly, meanwhile trying to bind the man's wound with cloth. 

"No, leave it, I'm going to die." The man coughed while trying to shoo Link away. He continued speaking in the same weak voice, "The Gerudo King deceived us and attacked the castle unexpectedly. We couldn't do much…he has such powerful magic!"

"What happened?"

"The castle…surrendered. I crawled out here to get away. The Gerudo King went after the fleeing Princess and her attendant."

"What happened to the King?"

"The King…is dead. A battle in the audience chamber." The dying guard gave a shuddering sigh. "But I give you the Princess's message. Go to the Temple of Time." His voice seemed to be fading. "Hurry." He gave a final shudder and fell silent. Link shed a small tear for the dead guard. 

"Do not worry. Ganondorf should not bother us again…" he whispered. He felt like he should do something for the dead guard, but he definitely wanted to leave the alley now. Hurriedly, he walked away, feeling cold inside all the while. 

For the rest of the day, he wandered around town with no real purpose or direction. He felt like he was waiting for something to happen. Link visited the bored guard in the guardhouse, remembering the chilling Poe Collector in the future. The Poe Collector was very likely a dead form of this guard. He bought some food from a market stall and ate it on the grassy lawn in front of the four Gossip Stones. For a while, he went back into the Temple of Time. There was always a mysterious chanting coming from the walls. He never really bothered to notice it until now. He fell asleep listening to it, curled up in a corner, lying on his cloak and using his hat for a pillow. 

The next morning he woke up early out of habit and left the Temple. He turned the familiar corner and walked into the Market. It was not quite the Market he saw the day before though. It was dark, the shops broken down and rotting, and garbage littered the streets. The moaning of the ReDead echoed mindlessly over and over. Link fished in his pocket for his ocarina, but it wasn't there. One of the ReDead saw him, and he was paralyzed as the dead thing came closer… 

Link woke up, slightly shaking. If there was one thing he really hated, it was those ReDead. And Gibdos. They really made the Shadow Temple a living hell. His hands stopped shaking after a few minutes as he calmed down. Standing up, he walked around trying to shake off the stiffness of his legs. Looking at the window, he guessed it was morning, but with the Temple of Time, one never really knew. 

Stepping outside, he heard birds chirping. A good sign. Turning the corner, he saw the normal, bustling marketplace. Sitting down on a bench beside the Happy Mask shop, he yawned as he watched people going out to work. It was a few more hours before the town became busy. Link thought about what that soldier had said. If the castle had surrendered, who was in charge there now? One of Ganondorf's minions? Or some Gerudo officer? Link much preferred if it was the former, since they were usually fairly dumb. He also wouldn't have any qualms about killing such a monster.

It was so weird being young again. Being shorter. Being weaker. Not having his ears pierced. He had some suspicions as to who decided to pierce his ears while he was in the Sacred Realm. It was definitely either Navi or Rauru. Maybe even Zelda. They must've gotten bored while waiting for him to grow up. The earring weren't particularly bad, though. As he thought about it, maybe he would get them redone. Later. There was plenty of time now.  

The clip-clop of horseshoes disrupted his musings. Looking up, he saw a beautiful white horse trotting up the street towards Hyrule Castle. What interested Link more were the two riders upon its back. 

----------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please write a review!


	2. Arrivals and Gerudos

Disclaimer: Well, duh, of course they don't belong to me.

Thanks for reading!!!!! 

_ignorantly__ grinning: Yeah, thanks for pointing it out to me. BTW, I think your fic is absolutely hilarious. _

_Dragon's Destiny2k2_: Glad you liked it! I'll try to keep up with yours as well.

_Chaos_: I'm not sure what you mean by worry, but thanks for reading anyway!

A/N: For some reason, this chapter got really lighthearted. Don't ask me why, but a little humor never hurt anyone. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Arrivals and Gerudos 

_In the fourteenth year of the reign of King Aldronos II of Hyrule, an emissary from the western kingdom of the Gerudos arrived at court. The representative, the Gerudo King Ganondorf, swore fealty to the King Aldronos. His intentions appeared to be peaceful, but we were clearly mistaken. _

**-from the restored ****Hyrule****Castle**** Archives **

_It's good to see everything back to normal again_, thought Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, the Keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom, the Princess of Destiny, and the Seventh Sage. No more ReDead stalking the streets, no ruined, decaying buildings. All these people were oblivious to the fact that they had lived under the tyrannical rule of Ganondorf for seven long years. Zelda couldn't help smiling. The feeling brought a bit of warm fuzziness to her heart.  

"Princess, when we get to the castle, there is much to do," said Impa. "Perhaps getting the castle freed from Ganondorf's forces might be a good start."

A startled look crossed the young Princess's face. "But Ganondorf's gone…"

"That doesn't mean his minions and followers don't know that yet," said Impa sternly. "We'd better hurry."

They continued through town, trying not to be too obvious. However, that was just slightly difficult. They were the only ones riding a horse through town and a pristine white one, at that. 

"Look! It's the Princess Zelda! She's back!" shouted one person over the noise. Of course, everyone turned and looked. Zelda groaned inwardly. Impa reined in the horse and waited. Everyone genuflected before the two, that is, everyone except one person. 

He was a child, no more than eleven years, wearing a green tunic. The boy had blonde hair sticking out of his green hat that drooped jauntily behind him. Zelda looked to find the white fairy hovering near him, but she wasn't there. Perhaps she was hiding in a pocket or under his hat. Needless to say, she recognized him as Link. She sighed. Seven years ago—no wait, only a couple days ago—she had messed up bad. Zelda could hardly imagine what she had put Link through due to her bad judgment. But that was the past, and she hoped that she compensated for her mistake. 

His eyes met hers for a brief second. She smiled and drew up her magic energies. Sending him a telepathic message, she said, "Meet me at the castle." He looked confused for a moment, and then nodded slightly to show he understood. Zelda lifted her hand up and the people rose. Impa started the horse forward again with the crowd clapping and cheering. There were some nice things to being a Princess, after all. 

They were just about to pass by the Shooting Gallery when an arrow shot out of the middle of nowhere. Okay, perhaps not the middle of nowhere, but the middle of a second story window. Impa pulled Zelda off the saddle just in time. The red fletched arrow hit her headdress, knocking it off her head. 

Cries of shock and panic rose through the crowd. One could never know if there were more arrows coming. Link, who saw the bowman in the window above the Bombchu Bowling Alley, sprinted towards the building. He ran up the stairs leading to the second story only in time to see someone with red hair jump to the ground out of another window. The assassin was wearing poofy plants, a face veil, and a very revealing top. Link noticed the two curved swords sheathed behind her as she sprinted down the alley. It was a Gerudo! 

Cursing in a very grown-up manner, he, too, jumped to the ground and took off after her. 

Impa pulled Zelda pack up into the saddle. Shakily, the princess saw Link take off after the assassin. Holding her headdress in her hand, she realized that she could have easily died just then. There were some bad things to being a Princess also. 

"We must get to the castle, Princess," said Impa. Zelda nodded as Impa started the horse moving again. Zelda looked over her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of Link. Soon the alleyway was out of view and they continued toward the castle. 

"Impa? What do you think is going on at the castle? I still can't sort out all of the time confusion," said Zelda, shaking her head. 

"When we were first fleeing the castle, Princess, Ganondorf had attacked. And in the other reality, we had heard that the castle surrendered after a short week. That was why we had rushed back here." 

"The people in the Market didn't seem to realize anything out of the ordinary was going on. They didn't know that there was a battle in their backyard!"

"The townspeople probably think of the castle as a different world, Princess."

"But people cannot simply ignore a battle!" 

Impa thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps Ganondorf put a spell on the townspeople, to make them think that there isn't really anything too extraordinary happening."

A look of realization crossed Zelda's face. "So they won't go to the other village garrisons for help!"

"Precisely. And the spell, perhaps, is still in effect."  

"But Ganondorf's dead, or as good as. Spells don't usually last longer that the caster's life," said the princess, frowning.

"There's a definitely difference between 'dead' and 'as good as dead,'" replied Impa, the knowledgeable Sage of a temple that happened to reek of death. "And he still has the Triforce of Power, you know, so it's keeping him more alive than we might like."

Zelda waved an impatient hand. "In any case, he's out of the way. Without their leader, why would there still be a battle?"

The Sheikah shrugged. "I don't think his minions or followers know that."

*********************

Many alleys and many turns later, Link caught up with the Gerudo assassin. Like the rest of her race, she had flaming red hair and dark skin. These racial traits probably had much to do with their proximity to the desert, but now really wasn't the time to ponder such things. Cornering her, he drew his trusty Kokiri sword, wishing that he wasn't so small. The Gerudo didn't look especially impressed. 

"How amusing, a pint-sized hero," she sneered, drawing her own curved swords.

Link ignored her jeer. "I don't really have to ask, but who put you up to kill the Princess?"

"The Great King Ganondorf," she spat, warily keeping an eye on his sword. 

"I really didn't have to ask," said Link disdainfully. "So much for your great king though. He's as good as dead right now." Funny how he used the same terminology as Zelda. 

Her eyes widened momentarily, but then narrowed again. "You're lying. He just issued the orders to kill the Princess on sight only a day ago."

Link smiled, enjoying this. "You'd be surprised what could happen in a mere day. Why don't you go back and talk to Nabooru. I'm sure she could enlighten you on the present situation."

"How dare you even speak the exalted Nabooru's name!"

"Too bad, I just did. Now why don't you go?"

Glaring, but taking the moment to escape, the Gerudo threw a deku nut into ground. The bright flash hid her escape; in an instant she was gone. Sighing, he sheathed his sword and headed back out of the alleys to catch up with Zelda. 

*********************

Impa and Zelda almost walked over a sentry of the enemy encampment. Impa deftly skirted the horse out of sight and hearing while they tried to figure out how to get into the castle. 

"It's going to be hard, sneaking around the enemy's troops," whispered Zelda. "I'm not sure how long I can hold an invisibility spell to cover both of us." 

"Do you have any warp spells set up inside the castle?" Impa's voice was also quiet.

Zelda shook her head slightly. "I dismantled them before we left. I thought that Ganondorf might be able to tap into them."

"Might I be of some assistance to you two ladies?" said a familiar voice from behind them. 

Zelda jumped. Impa turned around and said, "Link, don't you think that that was a bit childish?"

"Just trying to act the part, Impa. After all, I am a child again," said Link, casting a glance at Zelda. She looked embarrassed for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. 

"So nice of you to drop in. Now, do you have any ideas?"

"Plenty, Princess," he said, grinning. "I've done my fair share of sneaking around. Sentries get awfully bored and then they don't pay much attention to anything."

"Not my sentries," said Zelda stiffly.

"You forget, Princess, that I got around all of _your_ sentries to come see you. Remember? That first time we met? In _your courtyard, __your Royal Highness?" Link grinned impishly as Zelda turned red and muttered something incomprehensible. He had to admit, he was enjoying this. _

"Would you two be serious!" snapped Impa irritably, getting tired of the children's babble. 

"Oh, absolutely, mi'lady Impa," said Link, not sure himself why he was acting so giddy. "So where is it that you two ladies wish to go?"

"Inside, obviously," said Zelda, rolling her eyes.

"Well, where inside?" asked Link seriously. "From what I've heard, your father is dead," Link ignored her little gasp of horror, "and even if the castle wasn't currently occupied and the rest of the guards are dead, dying, or in the dungeon, people would still want you dead, too. Without the king alive, and an heir apparent that is of age, I'm sure members of your court would want you quietly out of the way so they could have the throne for themselves. Oh, and by the way, this whole enemy encampment out here is nothing more than an extension of the force inside."

"How did you suddenly become an expert in court intrigue?" asked Zelda suspiciously. "I thought heroes were supposed to be all brawn, little to no brain and simple around to save the damsels in distress."

Link shrugged. "I had seven years to kill and Rauru lent me some of his books. You know he has quite an extensive library, right?" Link joked. 

Zelda suddenly looked alarmed. "You weren't—conscious, were you? When you were sealed up?" she asked anxiously. 

"Why, Princess? Hiding something?" said Link, looking amused. "Like perhaps, earrings?"

Zelda turned red and looked away. Link looked triumphant. "I knew it! It was you! What, were you bored of being on the run from Ganondorf or something and decided to pierce my ears?"

When Zelda didn't answer, Link became even more suspicious. "Don't tell me you also picked out my new clothes—did you?"

"Anyways, back to business," said Impa, interrupting them. "So we need the troops from Karkariko, is that what you're saying?"

"No, what, or really who, we need is Nabooru. She's second-in-command and could order a withdrawal," replied Link, brushing back his bangs. 

Zelda groaned. "So, what we need to go all the way to Gerudo Valley? Or even to Desert Colossus?"

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "I was hoping you two could do some sage thing and contact her. You know, wiggle your fingers and poof!" Link made some vague hand gestures. "Wouldn't that be easier?"

Impa and Zelda looked at each other and laughed. "I wonder why we didn't think of that before," said Impa, still chuckling. 

"I think the whole time thing just left us confused. C'mon, we'd better go to a more secure place if we want to do a secret summoning," said Zelda, getting up a little from her crouch. 

"A secret summoning, huh? Have to make it sound all mysterious, don't you?" grumbled Link, getting to his feet as well. 

Retrieving the horse, they made their way back into the Market, this time with less fanfare than before because Zelda cast a "you-don't-really-notice-me" spell. Link was amused to see people staring right through them, glassy-eyed and oblivious. 

"Hey, Princess, I could've done with one of those spells from time to time," said Link, grinning. "Would've made sneaking around the Gerudo Fortress a helluva lot easier, pardon me saying so, your Royal Highness. Being thrown into a cell time and time again wasn't all that fun."

Zelda rolled her eyes and said, "Why are you calling me 'your Royal Highness' and 'Princess?' You never used to."

"Ah, that was because I was an uneducated back woods lad who didn't know a noble from a donkey," said Link in a bit of a singsong voice. "Now I know to give respect where it's due," he added mischievously. "And anyways, where are we going again?"

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Just felt like ending it there. Bwahahaha, very random, I know. I stole 'secret summoning' from an Eddings book, just to let anyone know who was suspicious. 

This chapter was kinda weird, I made Link suddenly very not-serious…must be reading too many humor fics, it's starting to rub off. Tell me if you really disliked this turn of character. Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
